


Cold night

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen or Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loses a game and has to endure two hours of cold. Luna tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter - Ginny/Luna - scarf

"Bloody idiots…" Ginny mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

Damn it was cold that night in The Burrow. Ok, that was an understatement, it was bloody freezing. Ginny couldn't remember ever being this cold in her entire life. But she had lost the bet, and Fred and George were so childish that they insisted that she had to stand out there in the cold for two hours as penalty for losing their stupid game. Refusing to be called a coward, the youngest Weasley child stepped outside and now here she stood, alone under the spotless night sky.

Well, alone until now at least. Because before she realized, someone had stepped outside and was now standing right next to her.

"Luna, you didn't lose" Ginny reminded her when the other girl caught up with her. "You won, actually."

"Yes, I don't understand how that happened either" Luna admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't stay here and keep you company."

"That's… nice, but you'll freeze to death too."

"Don't worry, I have my scarf. Here, I'll share…"

And without waiting for an answer, the Ravenclaw unwrapped part of her scarf and wrapped it around Ginny's neck, standing considerably closer so that it could keep both of them a little warmer. Ginny repressed somehow a blush at the blonde's gesture, looking away.

Luna smiled and now took her hand. Ginny had never felt so warm.


End file.
